Guilmon meets Mulan
Mulan is a 1998 American animated musical action-dramedy film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation based on the Chinese legend of Hua Mulan. Disney's 36th animated feature, it was directed by Tony Bancroft and Barry Cook, with story by Robert D. San Souci and screenplay by Rita Hsiao, Philip LaZebnik, Chris Sanders, Eugenia Bostwick-Singer, and Raymond Singer. Ming-Na, Eddie Murphy, Miguel Ferrer and BD Wong star in the English version, while Jackie Chan provided his voice for the Chinese dubs of the film. The film's plot takes place during the Han dynasty, where Fa Mulan, daughter of aged warrior Fa Zhou, impersonates a man to take her father's place during a general conscription to counter a Hun invasion. Released during the Disney Renaissance, Mulan was the first of three features produced primarily at the Disney animation studio at Disney-MGM Studios in Orlando, Florida. Development for the film began in 1994, when a number of artistic supervisors were sent to China to receive artistic and cultural inspiration. Mulan was well received by critics and the public, grossing $304 million, earning Golden Globe and Academy Award nominations, and winning several Annie Awards including Best Animated Feature. A 2004 direct-to-video sequel, Mulan II, followed. Mulan is the ninth overall episode of the third Digimon crossover adventures series, Guilmon's Adventures, created by Garfiled1990 and co-produced by Saban Entertainment and Toei Animation. It was the series' Chinese New Year special. This episode is updated on One Fans Blog, YouTube and Dailymotion in January 2017. Summary Teleporting to Ancient China through the Digiport, the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition (the third new team of Digimon), the Dragon Ball Gang (simply known as the Dragon Team) and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles learns that the country has been invaded by the Huns along with the Foot Clan and the Pilaf Gang, led by Shan Yu, the Shredder, Krang and Emperor Pilaf. In addition to find the other Dragon Balls as part of their duties to save the whole universe from many other villains, they are requested by the Emperor and their mentors: Splinter, Gennai and the Sovereigns, to join the Chinese military to defend the China, under the command of Captain Li Shang. Even so, they are reunited again with the Disney Heroes: Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy, also sent by King Mickey Mouse to help save China. But even with or without the necessary and risky need of Goku's transformation into a Great Ape by the full moon, can the monkey-tailed boy, along with Sora, Guilmon and the Turtles defeat Pilaf, Shredder and Shan Yu without killing any innocent people near them? Plot After the Huns, led by the ruthless Shan Yu, invade Han China, the Chinese emperor orders a general mobilization. Conscription notices require one man from each family to join the Chinese army. When Fa Mulan hears that her elderly father Fa Zhou, the only man in their family and an army veteran, is once more to go to war, she becomes anxious and apprehensive. Taking her father's old armor she disguises herself as a man so that she can enlist instead of her parent. The anxious family quickly learn of her departure and Grandmother Fa prays to the family ancestors for Mulan's safety. The ancestors then order their "Great Stone Dragon" to protect Mulan. The ancestors are unaware that the statue of Great Stone Dragon failed to come to life, and that Mushu, a small dragon, is the one sent to protect Mulan. Reporting to the training camp Mulan is able to pass as a man, although her military skills are initially poor. Mushu provides clumsy guidance in how to behave as a man. Under the command of Captain Li Shang, she and her fellow recruits Yao, Ling and Chien-Po, gradually become trained warriors. Mushu, desiring to see Mulan succeed, creates a fake order from Shang's father, General Li, ordering Shang to follow the main Imperial Army into the mountains. The reinforcements set out but arrive at a burnt-out encampment and discover that General Li and his troops have been massacred by the Huns. As they solemnly leave the mountains, they are ambushed by the Huns, but Mulan cleverly uses a cannon to create an avalanche which buries most of the invaders. An enraged Shan Yu slashes her in the chest, and her deception is revealed when the wound is bandaged. Instead of executing Mulan as the law requires, Shang spares her life, but discharges her from the army. Mulan is left to follow alone as the recruits depart for the Imperial City to report the news of the Huns' destruction. However it is revealed that several Hun warriors including Shan Yu have survived the avalanche, and Mulan catches sight of them as they make their way to the City, intent on capturing the Emperor. At the Imperial City, Mulan is unable to convince Shang about Shan Yu's intentions. The Huns capture the Emperor, then seize the palace. With Mulan's help, Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po pose as concubines and are able to enter the palace. With the help of Shang, they defeat Shan Yu's men. As Shang prevents Shan Yu from assassinating the Emperor, Mulan lures the Hun leader onto the roof where she engages him in solo combat. Meanwhile, acting on Mulan's instructions and signal Mushu fires a bundle of fireworks rockets at Shan Yu. The fireworks strike Shan Yu and kill him. Mulan is praised by the Emperor and the assembled inhabitants of the city, who bow to her in an unprecedented honor. While she accepts the Emperor's crest and Shan Yu's sword as gifts, she politely declines his offer to be his advisor and asks to return to her family. She returns home and presents these gifts to her father, but he is more overjoyed to have Mulan back safely. Having become enamored with Mulan, Shang soon arrives under the pretext of returning her helmet, but accepts the family's invitation to stay for dinner. Mushu is granted a position as a Fa family guardian by the ancestors amid a returning celebration. Characters Protagonists/Main Hero Teams Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition * Guilmon * Calumon * Renamon * Terriermon * Lopmon * Impmon * Monodramon * Guardromon * MarineAngemon * Leomon Mentors and Superiors * Gennai * Digimon Sovereigns: ** Azulongmon ** Zhuqiaomon ** Ebonwumon ** Baihumon Dragon Ball Gang * Goku (with Saiyan tail): * Yamcha: * Bulma: * Oolong: * Puar: Mentors: * Master Roshi: * Turtle: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo Mentors: * Splinter Supporting Hero Teams/Other Allies The Disney Heroes * Sora * Goofy * Donald Duck Mentors: * King Mickey Mouse * Queen Minnie Mouse * Lady Daisy Duck Antagonists/Villain Teams The Foot Clan * Oroku Saki/Shredder * Krang * Bebop and Rocksteady * Foot Soliders ** Alpha One The Pilaf Gang * Emperor Pilaf * Mai * Shu Cast * Steve Blum as Guilmon/Growlmon/WarGrowlmon * Mari Devon as Renamon/Kyubimon/Taomon * Mona Marshell as Terriermon/Gargomon/Rapidmon * Michelle Ruff as Lopmon/Antylamon ** Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Lopmon (2nd voice through footage from Digimon Tamers: The Runaway Locomon) * Derek Stephen Prince as Impmon/Beelzemon * Lex Lang as Monodramon/Cyberdramon * Richard Cansino as Guardromon ** Michael Sorich as Andromon * Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon * Brianne Siddall as Calumon * Tom Fahn as Agumon ** Michael Lindsay as Greymon * Kirk Thornton as Gabumon/Garurumon * Tifanie Christun as Biyomon ** Melodee Spevack as Birdramon * Jeff Nimoy as Gennai * Michael McConnohie as Azulongmon ** David Lodge as Azulongmon (archive) * Tony Pope as Zhuqiaomon * Dave Wittenberg as Ebonwumon * Steve Kramer as Baihumon * Stephanie Nadolny as Goku ** Shane Ray as Goku (Great Ape) * Tiffany Vollmer as Bulma * Christopher Sabat as Yamcha and Turtle * Brad Jackson as Oolong * Monika Antonelli as Puar (1st voice in most scenes, archive) ** Brina Palencia as Puar (2nd voice in some scenes) * Mike McFarland as Master Roshi * Chuck Huber as Emperor Pilaf * Julie Franklin as Mai * Chris Cason as Shu * Cam Clarke as Leonardo and Rocksteady * Barry Gordon as Donatello * Rob Paulsen as Raphael * Townsend Coleman as Michelangelo * Peter Renaday as Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter * Pat Fraley as Krang * Greg Berg as Bebop * Jim Cummings as Alpha One * Haley Joel Osment as Sora * Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bret Iwan as King Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Queen Minnie Mouse * Tress McNeille as Lady Daisy Duck * Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan ** Lea Salonga as Fa Mulan (singing voice) * Eddie Murphy as Mushu * BD Wong as Captain Li Shang ** Donny Osmond as Captain Li Shang (singing voice) * Miguel Ferrer as Shan Yu * June Foray as Grandmother Fa ** Marni Nixon as Grandmother Fa (singing voice) * Harvey Fierstein as Yao * Gedde Watanabe as Ling * Jerry Tondo as Chien-Po * James Hong as Chi-Fu * Soon-Tek Oh as Fa Zhou * Pat Morita as The Emperor of China * George Takei as First Ancestor * Mary Kay Bergman as Other Ancestors * Miriam Margolyes as The Matchmaker * Freda Foh Shen as Fa Li * James Shigeta as General Li * Frank Welker as Cri-Kee and Khan (Mulan's horse) * Chris Sanders as Little Brother (Mulan's dog) Credits Digimon Tamers * Dragon Ball * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Mulan * Kingdom Hearts * Music and Songs # Digimon: Digital Monsters - Paul Gordon Production Notes Trivia and Facts * This episode of Guilmon's Adventures takes place in between the events of Mulan and Kingdom Hearts II. Goofs, Mistakes and Errors * Ownership Rights * Digimon belongs to Saban Entertainment, Toei Animation and Bandai. * Mulan and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney. * Dragon Ball belongs to Funimation Entertainment and Toei Animation. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to Mirage Studios and Surge Licensing. Transcript * Guilmon meets Mulan/Transcript